Challenging Challenges
by Darude Dogestorm
Summary: Here are my challenges for any forum that I'm on, namely NightClan.
1. Chapter 1

Spidermouse sat in his den. An apprentice, Patchpaw, was begging for a story while he took care of Spidermouse's ticks.

He thought long and hard before he thought of a story.

"This is a sad story," He warned.

"You might cry. You might even get-" Spidermouse was cut off by an excited mew from Patchpaw.

"Alright." Spidermouse said. "Listen closely, this is a story you'll never forget. This is my story."

"When I was a warrior, I had many friends and family whom I cherished deeply.

I was always guided by them, and they were there for me every step of the way."

Spidermouse remembered as his sister, Amberflight, help him up after he fell into a pond.

 _"Come on, silly! You aren't a fish!"_

Memories floated around as he recalled everything that happened.

 _"Spiderkit, you lazy mouse-brain! Get up! We'll be made apprentices today!"_

 _"You'll have to try harder than that to catch me, Spiderpaw!"_

 _"Spidermouse! Amberflight! Dappleberry! Bluegrass! Honeyheart!"_

 _"Spidermouse! Come hunt with us!"_

 _"Spidermouse, go on the border patrol! You've not been on one for awhile."_

 _"Spidermouse!"_

 _"Spidermouse!"_

 _"SPIDERMOUSE!"_

Spidermouse told the apprentice of the worst day of his life, Patchpaw listening to every word like he had to memorize it to pass his assessment.

 _"It happened a long time ago. The day ThunderClan attacked."_

 _"Spidermouse! Help! Some cats are invading the nursery!"_

 _"Spidermouse! These horrible excuses for clan cats are trying to kill the kits and queens! Help me defend them!"_

 _"Spidermouse! They're trying to take away Silverstar's last life!"_

 _"Spidermouse!"_

 _"Help!"_

 _"Spidermouse! Don't let us die! DO SOMETHING!"_

 _"SPIDERMOUSE!"_

 _"SPIDERMOUSE!"_

Spidermouse stared in horror. He ended up defending the kits and queens, no kit deserved to die early, but the price was too high. He lost his sister, Honeyheart, and brother, Bluegrass, and his parents never lived to accomplish their dream of living in the elder's den.

And all Spidermouse could think about were those very words they all yowled, that still haunted him to this day.

 _"Spidermouse!"_

 _"Spidermouse!"_

 _"Spidermouse…"_

 _"Please come help!"_

 _"Please…"_

 _"Help..."_

The words haunted Spidermouse. But he wasn't done yet. No, he had more to tell.

 _The day of Amberflight's death._

 _Amberflight kitted that day. Not during battle. About a few moons after. The father was a cat called Brackenbranch, which Spidermouse always thought was a weird name, but then again, so was Spidermouse, so he didn't really question it._

 _"Almost there, Amberflight!"_

 _"Another kit! Keep pushing!"_

 _"Almost there! One more!"_

 _Poor Amberflight could barely handle it. She almost died right there and then. But my sister was strong. She pulled through._

 _"Four kits, Amberflight! Two she-cats and two toms!"_

 _They were the most precious kits I'd ever seen. Ok, ok, Patchpaw. When you were a kit you were pretty cute, but these kits were my kin. I honestly do think they were the most adorable kits I'd ever seen. It was a happy day._

 _But that didn't last long._

 _Amberflight was so tired, a kit by the name of Acornkit got her a mouse. But the poor kit didn't know the difference between a badger and a mouse, and got her a poisonous mouse!_

 _"Hey, Amberflight! I got a mouse for you!"_

 _"Thanks, Acornkit. Here, give it to me."_

 _"Your welcome!"_

 _Silence._

 _"Someone! Get a medicine cat! She's dying!"_

 _"Quick! She's going!"_

 _"She's going! Hurry up!"_

 _"... She's gone."_

 _Later on, a day after that, Brackenbranch died from a badger and the kits hadn't lived long enough to be named, thanks to a fatal case of greencough, which also took out Dappleberry and her kits, Pouncekit and Silverkit._

 _I lived too long. I should be dead already because of my age. But my kin took the fall, and died before they should've. That is my story._


	2. Take Me Away Challenge

I woke up that morning, and never expected what would happen next.

Mother curled around me, and sister was there too. We all were curled up. Mother was awake, and sister was waking up. They moved their mouths, for whatever reason.

Why'd they move their mouths? Mouths are for eating and drinking, not moving! Maybe so that their mouths won't freeze? Maybe it's a game? Who knows? Them, apparently. Why don't they let me know why?

I went out to play after napping a while longer. Mother took sister outside the den when I woke up. They went to another den, and when I got there, all I could smell were really weird smells. there was plants everywhere! I decided, maybe they like that smell? Who knows…

I went out to play. I can't stand the smell of it any longer. I saw father leaving through the small hole in the brambles with a few other cats, so there wasn't many options to play. Everyone else just played that mouth game.

So, I decided, why not play with the green stuff that makes our nest all comfy? I saw sister do that once, so I thought I should give it a try.

After a short time of playing, I noticed everyone was mouthing, scared expressions on their face. Mother ran into the den. I think she thought I was there.

I wonder why they're-

 _OUCH!_

What's that sharp pain?! It hurts!

Mother! Where are you?! Help! It burns! It burns! What's that red stuff? Why does everyone look so small? I looked up, and there was one of those things they always put in a pile that Mother makes me and sister eat, but it was much bigger.

Mother! Help!

Help! Please! It's taking me away! It hurts! It...

It's keeping me away from you and sister.

Maybe the mouthing was a warning?

Oh no! I didn't know that! But… I know! Next time I see Mother and Sister, I'll apologize for not knowing, and you'll smile at me. You'll mouth to me, and I'll know what it means next time! I promise!

Why is everything getting darker?

My chest hurts…

I'm sorry, mother…

Please forgive me...


	3. The Happy Challlenge

Mapledapple had the most perfect day possible.

Instead of going on the dawn patrol, she slept in her nest and got a good sleep, which is probably how she got such a perfect day.

When she woke up, the sun wasn't in her face like it usually was. Instead, in shone on her back, not overheating her but not letting her be freezing cold. It was leafbare, after all.

She woke up, and walked out the den.

"Hey, Mapledapple! I want you to lead a hunting patrol! Take anyone with you!"

Mapledapple turned her head to where the noise was coming from. It was Mousefeather, the deputy. She smiled, and nodded.

She took her best friends, Marrowwhisker and Mallowheart, both being sisters, her brother Raveneyes, and her one true love. Splashtail. He had blue-gray fur with a white muzzle, underbelly, chest, paws, and tail tip. He was too perfect. He was a good hunter and fighter, and he was very kind. Mapledapple thought he was perfect.

After deciding to hunt around the WindClan border, but careful as to not step over it, they ended up catching more than they could carry. Mallowheart and Marrowwhisker caught six squirrels and a rabbit combined, Raveneyes got two thrushes and three mice, Mapledapple caught two rabbits and a few mice, and Splashtail caught three mice and two shrews.

They had to make three trips to get it all back, and a few warriors joked that they had crossed every territory and sniffed every inch of them to find the prey, and many cats had full bellies that day.

Suddenly, a yowl was heard from the nursery. Russetfoot, one of the queens, came running out, yelling, "Get the medicine cat! Hawkbright is kitting!"

Hawkbright was Mapledapple's sister. Mapledapple ran to the medicine den, and sure enough Bramblebird, the medicine cat, was picking up the herbs she would need.

"Need any help?" Mapledapple asked. Bramblebird nodded.

"Nightpaw! Go fetch that pesky apprentice! She should be collecting yarrow near the stream at the WindClan border!" Bramblebird said. Mapledapple nodded, and ran to the border, searching for her little sister.

She found the medicine cat apprentice gathering herbs, and stopped immediately. "Nightpaw! Come quick! Hawkbright's kitting!" Mapledapple said. She was barely out of breath.

Nightpaw nodded, and ran to camp, the yarrow still tucked under her chin. Mapledapple ran back with her, and reached the camp moments after her.

She turned to see Bramblebird entering the nursery, and ran in after her. Surprisingly, she was allowed in, and helped every so often. Bramblebird told her to go get a stick.

Mapledapple ran into the forest, and searched for a very short amount of time until she found a stick perfect for the kitting. She ran to camp, and burst into the nursery, stick in her jaws.

She put the stick next to her sister, who looked at her gratefully before biting down on it.

After a long, long time, three kits laid next to Hawkbright. A ginger tabby tom with white dapples was named Lightkit, a she-cat with brown fur and ginger dapples was named Emberkit, and the youngest, a she-cat with white fur, and brown and ginger patches, was named Mintkit. Mapledapple walked out, ready to plop down to sleep, as the day was close to ending, when Nightpaw ran up to her.

"Mapledapple!" She said. She almost crashed into her, but luckily stopped.

"I heard the best news ever! Bramblebird told me she was going to make me a full medicine cat, and I overheard Darkstar talking to Mousefeather about giving you Petalkit as your apprentice!" She exclaimed.

When Mapledapple heard this, she wanted to cry with joy. Petalkit was the most kindest kit a cat could ever meet! She was a russet red she-cat with white stripes. She always played fair with her brother, even though he usually never returned the favor, and she always was polite to everyone she met. Mapledapple was so happy to hear this news!

Pinekit, Petalkit's brother, on the other hand (paw?) was the polar opposite of Petalkit. He had russet red fur with dark stripes, and was rude, and ejoyed violence. There were many a times that warriors found fire ants placed in their nests, knowing it was Pinekit because apprentices usually never play pranks on warriors, at least in ThunderClan they didn't, and everyone knew sweet little Petalkit would never do such a thing. Elders found wet moss in their nests, with ticks somehow in them. How the ticks lived and how Pinekit got them there, Mapledapple didn't want to know.

When Mapledapple thought the day was over, Splashtail asked her to come with him for a walk for a minute.

What happened next made Mapledapple thought she was dreaming.

"Mapledapple, will you be my mate?" Splashtail asked, and she couldn't be more happier.

"Of course!" She said, and he smiled. They returned to their clan, smiles on their faces.

She thought of everything good that happened today, Hawkbright's kitting, the hunting patrol, her sister becoming a full medicine cat, hearing about being given Petalkit as an apprentice, and Splashtail becoming her mate.

Splashtail moved his nest closer to hers, and when she fell asleep that night, she had one thought that could not be more true.

 _Today was a perfect day…_


	4. A Deadly Decision

I leaped and slashed at the enemy warriors, not stopping for breathes because that'd allow them time to think how to attack me.

Leap, slash, leap, slash.

The warrior I'm attacking has scratches all over him. I let him go, and he runs, paws tapping the ground as he runs.

Pad, tap, pad, tap.

I turn around to see if anyone else need help. Reedstar, my brother, is being cornered by three of the enemies. He is in a weak condition, and on his last life. He's breathing heavily, and his scratches are bleeding.

Breathe, Bleed, Breath, Bleed.

I start to run over to help him, but I hear a wailing, I turn to see my mate bleeding, and an enemy warrior about to deliver the final blow. Her head turns to me. I turn to see Reedstar do the same the same, I cannot read their expressions.

Save them, you can't. Save them, you can't.

I need to help them both! But I can only help one. The other warriors are battling as hard as they can against so many warriors, they aren't paying attention to them.

Scratch, bite. Scratch, bite.

But I think I know what to do. But my decision will kill me and also the other cat.

I send a regretful look towards my mate, and run as fast as I can to Reedstar. I tackle one of the warriors, biting them.

Tackle, bite. Tackle, bite.

They all try to attack me as Reedstar sends me a look of thanks before limping away to the medicine cat's den. I hold off the enemy warriors long enough for him to get away. I'm attacking as hard as I possibly can. I feel a sharp pain on my neck, then darkness.

Pain, darkness. Pain, darkness.

I'm sorry that I couldn't save you. The thought of leaving you alone ever again is like claws to my heart. It hurts.

Tear, claw. Tear, claw.

Forgive me. I'll always love you…

Forgive, love. Forgive, love.


	5. Tainted Love

Marshfern was in love with Sageeye. He was truly, deeply, very much in love with her. When he learned that she felt the same towards another tom, he obviously wasn't to pleased. In fact, he was so angry, he could yowl out his problems, let it all out, and he'd still be very angry.

But just who did she love? Who did she have deep feelings for? Who was the one true love Marshfern hated so much?

Hawkblaze,

The cat who Marshfern hated.

Hawkblaze,

The cat who was just too perfect.

Hawkblaze,

The cat who was deputy.

Hawkblaze,

The cat everyone respected.

Hawkblaze,

Marshfern's little brother.

Hawkblaze,

The cat that Sageeye loved.

Marshfern was horrified by this discovery. He really was. He felt anger at first. He wanted nothing more than to give Hawkblaze the slowest, most painful death possible. Yes, he was that angry. So when the three were chosen to go on a hunting patrol, he was angry but didn't show it, especially when he saw Sageeye mooning over Hawkblaze. While they were hunting, Marshfern remembered the day the little curse came into his life.

When Marshkit was four moons old, a kittypet she-cat came into the clan with a kit, who happened to be Hawkblaze, at the time his mother called him Copper. She asked for shelter for her and her kit.

" _Of course." Said Weaselstar. "We will give you shelter! But aren't you a kittypet? Do you not have twolegs to fuss over you and Copper?' At the time, Marshkit was excited for them to join so he'd have a playmate. "Uh- they abandoned us!" Said the she-cat quickly._

" _We'll let you join," Said Weaselstar. "Just tell us who his father is. And before you ask, yes, you must answer if you want shelter from us, so I strongly suggest you answer us." She said in a tone of amusement and a few others Marshkit didn't understand at the time._

" _Er-uh-uh-erm- A kittypet called Fuzz! He's-uh, golden furred! Yeah! Golden fur with, um, dark brown and white dapples! And one ear is dark brown and the other is white, as well as his paws! He has amber eyes! he died a few days ago…" The she-cat said, trying to sound sad at the last part._

 _Weaselstar smiled an amused smile._

" _Come. Everyone else, as you were." Weaselstar said first to the she-cat, who later was found out to be a cat called Shyla, later Wolfmask. The two walked into the leader's den, and a few queens, excluding Marshkit's mother because she thought it might give cats fleas at first._

 _Marshkit sneaked around the many warriors who were walking back to where ever they came from._

 _When Marshkit finally made it without being noticed, he hid and listened to the last words he heard Shyla say. "-Pouncepuddle…" Said Shyla, "He is the father. I just can't admit that to his entire clan! That'd be a disgrace!"_

" _Lucky for you, he is out patrolling the borders to protect his real family. Marshkit and Runningshade. You have no business to be here! How dare you make my son break the code!" She yowled. "The kit will stay, as no kit should be with a cat like you for a mother, risking lives! I bet that his littermates, the ones you mentioned earlier, are DEAD because of your foolishness!_

And that's all Marshfern could remember, other than the fact that Shyla had joined Windclan and had become Wolfmask.

Later, after patrol, during night, Marshfern saw the two head out of camp. They sat on a small hill, and looked at the stars.

"I- um, love you.." Said Sageeye, turning red. Hawkblaze turned as red as her, and said, "Me too."

Sageeye had broken Marshfern's heart, and now she stomped on the remaining pieces. Suddenly, he remembered the memories he and Hawkblaze shared as kits before Marshfern hated Hawkblaze.

" _Hey, Marshkit, as half-brothers, will you promise me something?"_

" _Yeah, Hawkkit, what is it?"_

" _No matter what, we'll always be brothers?"_

" _Of course."_

Marshfern looked at them again. He felt… happy. All his feelings for the tortoiseshell she-cat had vanished.

He walked silently back to camp, back to the warrior's den, and these were his thoughts before he slept.

 _Brothers forever…. No matter what…._


	6. Do You See Me, Mother?

_Nightkit sat in her nest, on the other side of the nursery. It was the other side of where her mother was._

 _For some reason, Her mother, Hazelspring, hated her. She was banned from interacting with her littermates, Frostkit, Foxkit, Deerkit, and Wolfkit. Her mother- not mother, no, because a real mother took care of all her kits, no matter what, and Hazelspring never took care of her- had advised them to do the same, but they obviously didn't agree. So, instead, like the kind queen she was, told the kits to stay far from her when the other queens were out, either getting fresh-kill or out of camp taking a walk, and Nightkit then had no friends._

Nightmoon suddenly woke up from her horrible nightmare of remembering kithood, remembering all those cold, lonely nights, and the loneliness of day. She sighed, looking out the exit. It was still night, and a half moon since she had earned her name. She fell back asleep.

 _Nightkit was excited for once in her life. Today was the day she'd become an apprentice. Nothing could bring her down, even when telling Nightkit's littermates, loudly so other kits would hear, but not the rest of the camp, telling them that the same rule of 'No talking to Nightkit, even if she becomes an apprentice', because even though Hazelspring believed that Nightkit would never be an apprentice, Nightkit still had high hopes._

 _When the ceremony began, Nightkit wasn't paying much attention. just wondering who her mentor would be._

" _Nightkit, you are now known as Nightpaw. Your mentor shall be Honeyfawn. Honeyfawn, I think you are ready for another apprentice, and I know you shall pass on your skills to-" Grassstar began, but was cut off by Hazelspring._

" _You cannot make her an apprentice! Especially not make her the DEPUTY'S apprentice!" Hazelspring yowled._

 __" _Well, I'm kind of totally doing it." Said Grassstar._

" _You know why she can't become an apprentice, nor be given the honor of being the deputy's apprentice!" Hazelspring insisted._

 __" _Too late. Anyways, I want you to clean the elders ticks for a moon, even though you're a warrior. During that moon, no apprentice shall perform that task._

 _Hazelspring scowled at Grassstar, then Nightpaw, then both. At the same time._

Nightmoon woke with a start. No, she'd not be going to sleep again. She knew what she'd do.

She slowly got up, and softly, and quietly, walked over to Hazelspring's nest.

She woke her up, and before the she-cat could ask what was going on, demanded her to follow.

"Follow me." Nightmoon whispered. Angrily, Hazelspring got up, and did as the night-black she-cat said.

They walked out of camp, and after a short time of walking, Nightmoon stopped, and turned to Hazelspring.

"Why have you brought me here, ignorant kit?" She spat.

"Why me? What do you have against me?! What did I ever do to you to deserve this?!" Nightmoon demanded to know.

Before Hazelspring could answer, Nightmoon suddenly exploded with anger.

"No! You know what?! Nevermind! I assume it's because you're too mouse-brained to know what suffering you've caused! I HATE YOU!" And with that, Nightmoon stormed off.

 _I'll never forgive you, you monster! I hate you!_


	7. EVENINGCLAN (How Did I Fail?)

Silvereyes was almost there.

 _So close…._

She needed to make it.

 _Eyes of silver, falling stone, save the stars from long ago,_

Just a few more steps…

Nothing could stop her now!

 _Never to hear the lies, the badger of the willows will die._

She needed to get there faster. Badgerwillow and her had been chosen by the prophecy to save Starclan from whatever ancient threat there was.

 _To kill one, then another, the forest of darkness shall do forever,_

She was almost there! Just a few more steps…

Just one more…!

 _To die or to live, we cannot know,_

 _The hawk in the sky is the one who will show._

"Help!"

Silvereyes turned around at the sound.

A gray tom was dangling from the cliff next to SIlvereyes. How could she not notice him?!

She ran over to him, and grabbed his scruff, thinking, _He's a lot harder to hold up than a kit._

After she got him up, he thanked her, telling her his name was Stonefall.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Well, I'm here for a prophecy to save Star-" Before she could answer, Stonefall shoved her over the cliff that she had been standing next to after saving Stonefall. He grinned, and vanished.

 _Eyes of silver, fall from stone, doom the stars from long ago._

 _Stone of darkness threw the eyes, falling, falling, falling, goodbye._

As Silvereyes fell, she noticed something coming closer, and it wasn't the ground.

It was on it.

 _Never to hear the lies, the Badger fell to her demise._

She saw Badgerwillow's body, the life bleeding out of her.

 _Thud,_

 _The eyes of silver turn black, and the stars in the sky, they lack._

All Silvereyes saw was blackness, and Starclan was doomed.


	8. With This Life,

Frostpool woke up.

She looked around her, and saw that her medicine cat, Dappleleaf, was there as well.

Suddenly, she remembered something she shouldn't forget.

She was in Starclan, and she was to receive her nine lives!

She helped up Dappleleaf, since it looked like the old medicine cat couldn't. but Dappleleaf snapped at her, "Get your paws off of me! I can get myself up!"

Frostpool was very worried about her medicine cat, and even though the medicine cat protested, she helped Dappleleaf up, anyway.

Dappleleaf muttered, "Stupid young cats, don't know if some cat's alright or not…"

Frostpool ignored the old medicine cat, and simply looked around her surroundings.

What she saw amazed her.

Nine cats stood around her, and she recognized them all.

"Welcome, daughter." A voice said behind her.

Frostpool looked at where the voice was coming from, and could not believe her eyes.

"Mother!" Frostpool called out. Indeed, Frostpool's mother, Ivymouse, was standing right behind her.

"I'm proud of you, Frostpool." She said. Ivymouse looked straight into the eyes of Frostpool.

"I give you a life for a mother's love. Protect your clanmates like they were your kits, and you were their mother." Ivymouse touched Frostpool's nose, and a painful shock went through Frostpool's body. Ivymouse returned to the group of cats standing around Frostpool.

Another cat stepped up. Frostpool's brother, Pebblestorm. "Pebblestorm! You're here! I'm so happy to see you!" Frostpool said excitedly to her deceased brother. He smiled, giving her a look that said, _Me, too._

"I give you a life for the warrior code. Use it to keep the clan safe from harm. I know I did." He touched Frostpool's nose, and she felt the same shock, only it was a little lighter. Pebblestorm walked back into the circle of cats.

The next cat came. Her sister, Rosepuddle.

Before Frostpool could say anything, Rosepuddle silenced her with her tail, and purred.

"I'm happy to see you again too, dear sister. But we have no time for that. I give you a life of Loyalty. Be loyal to your clanmates, and they are loyal to you." Rosepuddle touched her nose, and Frostpool felt the same shock again.

Frostpool then saw a familiar black, white, and light brown she-cat.

"Hazeltuft!"

The old elder no longer looked so old. She looked stronger, younger, happier.

"With this life, I give you respect." Hazeltuft said. "Respect your clanmates, especially your elders!" Hazeltuft said, touching Frostpool's nose. a painful shock went through her again.

After Hazeltuft, another familiar looking cat walked up to her confidently.

"Hickorystar!" Frostpool said. She looked at Hickorystar, then Dappleleaf, then Hickorystar again.

"With this life," Hickorystar said, "I give you honesty. Always be truthful to your clanmates, and they'll trust you, and you'll trust them." He touched her nose, and Frostpool felt yet another painful shock, as Hickorystar walked away, disappearing in the circle of cats.

 _Four more lives to go,_ Frostpool thought.

Another cat stepped in, one of the queens who had died in kitting. Badgerwillow*.

"I give you a life of kindness. No matter what, we all deserve kindness." Badgerwillow said.

The queen disappeared in the circle.

A kit showed up, and with an aching heart, Frostpool saw Brackenkit, one of the kits found abandoned in the woods. Poor Brackenkit died of greencough.

"I give you a life for chances. I was never in your clan for long, but you gave me- and my mother and siblings- a chance." Brackenkit touched Frostpool's nose, and the she-cat was in so mush pain! The shock that she felt was more painful than before. The young kit walked back into the circle of cats, disappearing just like the others.

Rabbitdapple, a tom who had died in battle to save Frostpool, walked up. His foster mother was Rosepuddle, and he died knowing that he'd saved someone who meant a lot to her.

"With this life, I give you faith. Have faith in your clanmates, and they'll have faith in you," Rabbitdapple touched her nose. After the painful shock, before the snow-white tom could disappear into the circle, Frostpool whispered, "You were too young to die…"

FInally, the last cat came up to her.

The dead medicine cat apprentice, Silversong.

Dappleleaf's eyes widened. The medicine cat apprentice had accidentally wandered outside clan territory looking for catmint to cure Brackenkit's greencough, when a rogue attacked and killed her. Her body was later found when a patrol passed by, and the scent told everything.

"With this life, I give you honor. Honor your clanmates for what they do, especially if they overcame something." The last bit confused Frostpool for a second, but she said nothing, and Silversong touched her nose, sending the most painful shock of all.

After the shock, Frostpool stood up, and she heard her mother's voice ring loud and clear.

"You are no longer Frostpool, From this moment forth, you shall be known as Froststar!"

All the others cheered her name.

"Froststar! Froststar!"

When the cheering faded away, Froststar woke up next to the Moonstone with Dapplesong, where they'd fallen asleep.


End file.
